beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Free De La Hoya
is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Evolution. Free was the leader of Spanish team BC Sol and currently a member of the American team, the Raging Bulls. His Beyblade is Fafnir F3 8 Nothing. Appearance Free has a fair complexion, and spiked and messy orange hair with a red streak running through it. His eyes are dark and his pupils aren't visible. Free dresses casually with a loose yellow tank-top and light brown jeans, showing how he doesn't care much about what he wears. On his left arm, he wears a long, dark teal finger-less glove that is fastened with a brown belt and golden buckle. Attached to the belt of his pants is a small brown satchel, as well as his white and black launcher. Personality Free is very lazy and carefree, and because of this he doesn't do much of anything in beybattles. He owns a left rotating spin-stealing dragon bey - Drain Fafnir almost exactly like Ryuga's L-Drago except for its spiky parts that absorb its opponents power. Free also doesn't use his launcher against the other members of BC Sol very often, preferring to use his hand; but when battling other skilled teams, he starts using his launcher. As the strongest blader in the world, he has the knowledge of the strengths and weaknesses of beyblade. This is shown in Evolution ''as he points out what Roktavor is capeable of doing, and suggests ways to improve Rantaro’s skills. In his spare time, Free often sits around throwing his beyblade up and catching it, or visiting an old bey stadium with deer nearby. He is often seen with a bored expression and his head tilted to the left slightly, once again showing how he doesn't care much about anything. In the manga, Free is shown to make himself angry to fight stronger. In his battle with Valt he bites himself to get enough anger and battle at his body's 100% percent. However, it used too much energy from his body and he ended up injured. Plot Beybattles Relationships Gallery C9KSrIlU0AE_scJ.jpg C9KS8pZV0AIFRF6.jpg C9KS5_eUMAAiqjr.jpg C9KaTAeVoAAJShi.jpg C9uazyOVYAA419b.jpg Free looks at Valt.jpg|Free faces Valt C9uYXYOU0AAxDeT.jpg Free sees a deer.jpg Free looks at the deer.jpg Free smiles at the deer.jpg C-7t054XoAAPFez.jpg C-7ve65XUAEe57o.jpg|Free's aura DAftMdKWsAII3lG.jpg 20170529215604568.jpg 2017052921483127b.jpg DA-9tIyUQAArsnX.jpg C-Kt_0fUMAAKntK.jpg tumblr_inline_opn818IoDo1t6uvw3_500.png DBGlLeAV0AAsg0x.jpg DBGmJ0uUQAApQ7O.jpg C9HSp3VU0AA7r74.jpg DAirmlMXoAAVAP1.jpg DBGskUtV0AEs23M.jpg Free's eyes.jpg|Free's eyes close-up 201706052124232d7.jpg DBrYLKfVYAApUO1.jpg Free and Deer.jpg Free's launch.jpg DCZRnQ8VoAELT1R.jpg DBhOoQVUIAANMv9.jpg Screen Shot 2017-06-23 at 2.31.04 pm.png Free de la Hoya.jpg 20171103_173225.png 20171104_162312.jpg Free nodding.jpg Free's Sass.jpg Free's intense stare.jpg Free's black eyes.jpg tiger stare down.PNG Trivia * Free is a variant of Freyr (which was later modernized to Frey) who was a vanir from Norse mythology and the god of agrarian culture in some communities and also the god of fertility like most vanir. Free is also a shortening of the old English name Freeman. * His eyes are dark and appear to not have pupils, similarly to L from Death Note. * His name is named after Oscar De La Hoya, a professional boxer that nicknamed "The Golden Boy". * Free's habit of launching his bey with his hand may be a reference to Ryuga from the ''Metal Saga, who also tended to launch his L-Drago bey with his hand as well, especially in Metal Masters. ** Coincidentally, both Free's and Ryuga's beys are dragon beys that use reverse rotation and the spin stealing technique. References Category:Beyblade Burst characters Category:Team Leaders Category:BC Sol Category:Raging Bulls